lemonade_standfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziggy
Ziggy is an RPG character belonging to and controlled by Snapinator. General overview Ziggy, whose full name is Ziggathy William Thomson, is the 26th child of Chelsea and Shrek Thomson. He is either a cleffa or clefairy, depending on the point in the campaign. He is never seen without his giant, floppy wizard hat and lightning makeup over his right eye, and alternates between a cape and a long scarf. Winds of Change (currently unavailable, but his character was revamped to be... well, a character first, meme second) Super Fun Troopers Ziggy was... certainly an interesting character. SFT was the first many players had participated in, and Snaps was no exception and... well... when in doubt, weird 'em out. And there was a lot of doubt on Snaps' part. At least he never derailed anything. Ziggy's achievements this campaign include: * Rolling 3 1's in a row in his debut battle, tripping all over himself and blundering into a merchant stall, destroying it, while trying to stop a robbery. This was ultimately blamed on his wizard cape being too long. All in all, he damaged the enemy for 1hp and racked up a considerable debt with the rest of the party. * Tripping Dylan while he was pleading Kaleb to spare the party of their debt. * Skipping his turns in the warehouse battle to try and talk a cornered Dylan out of suicide. ** The DM later explained that Dylan was never actually high enough for his jump to do much damage at all, but no one bothered to roll perception at the time. Oh well. * Lighting a party member on fire in their first dungeon. The team wandered into a sleep trap, putting everyone to asleep except Baron who brilliantly chose to shake Ziggy awake first. After they failed their rolls to shake more party members awake, Ziggy had to get creative. He dragged Dylan the charmander over to Pucci the furfrou and used the fire starter's tail to *gently* burn the poodle awake. The pupper's entire tail lit up, waking Pucci as well as 2 other party members in one turn (although one was stunned after being trampled by the panicking dog. ** This also served to spare the still mostly unconscious team a battle as members of the enemy team stumbled across the spectacle. They were amused enough to hear the heroes out, mistaking them for allies and taking them to their camp. ** Ziggy was so proud of himself, his happiness topped off and he was able to evolve into a clefairy. Pucci was pissed and yeeted him into the treeline. Ungrateful bastard. * Standing in the corner during most battles and spamming disarming voice (which has an area of effect and spares teammates). This was especially helpful as the main antagonists of the campaign were mostly dragon types. * Staring directly into a blazing inferno and temporarily blinding himself. He still managed to put the enemy to sleep with sing, but he was lost in a field of wet ash and hot coals... so he chose to meditate. After all, if he "cant use his eyes, he'll use his mind instead." He reached his mind out and out, becoming a daisy in a field, miles away. A raindrop hit the flower, and suddenly he was a cloud, high in the sky. There he watched time turn, the meadow shriveling, being burried in snow, then springing back to life only to repeat the cycle in rapid succession until his mind broke, much to the horror of his teammate Erin who had chosen that particular moment to check on the pink menace. * Suplexing his teammate Todd... for some reason. I think he was trying to move Ziggy and the single ab was having none of it. * Accidentally knocking himself into raw sewage after smashing a door off its hinges. ** He flooded the station shower room while cleaning up. Camping Trip (one-off) Highlights of this campaign include: * Bringing the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate on the camping trip for s'mores. He stored them in his hat, where the chocolate of course melted. * Ziggy bringing/introducing Tropic's character, Dante the murkrow, to the party. The murkrow kept loaning Ziggy pencils to the point where the cleffa was in massive pencil debt. Ziggy bringing him (that one weird kid from class no one really knew) on the camping trip was part of his effort to repay him. * Mistaking Zack the cyndaquil for dead while his character was AFK. He proceeded to burry him in branches and pine needles, then hold an occult ritual to try and raise him again. Rather than blood and animal bones, he used graham crackers and wrote the runes in melted chocolate. Trivia * During character creation, Ziggy was very nearly a togepi with a vastly different persona (not a wizard). This choice would have greatly impacted Townsen of Seeds of Dissonance, which wouldn't be written until a year later. Category:Characters